the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Changelings
Changelings were originally humans altered by magic to become superb spies. The first time the general populace learned of Changelings was near the end of the second MageWar, when it was discovered that a Changeling had taken the place of a Thrani general. Soon it was discovered that thousands of people had been replaced by Changeling spies, and it was only through the first Declaration of Mercy by the Goddesses that their lives were spared. Instead the Changelings were allowed to go back to what had once been their homes, returning to their families. It was discovered later that these first Changelings passed their powers down to their children, and them to theirs, and so on. Now Changelings are a separate recognized race, spread throughout every nation. They are still not very trusted by ordinary people, though, and are often still employed as spies. Personality Changelings are much like their human forebears in personality, though they tend to be cautious, shy and softspoken when interacting with others in their true form, owing to the distrust they have been shown all their lives. Physical Description While a Changeling can look like anyone if they want to, in their natural shape they have stringy, ash gray hair, pasty, pale gray skin with thin, lipless mouths and only a hint of a nose. Their eyes have no discernable iris around the pupil, but many Changelings opt to use their powers to have them anyways, even when ostensibly dropping all their disguises. Changelings have the normal human variances for height, weight and gender, though they are able to alter those to an extent with their abilities. Relations Changelings are not trusted by any society on the planet. Their ability to mimic others means that they can hide their nature very easily, and most take this route, but this means that the people only hear about Changelings when they are famous, usually as spies or thieves. This taints all interactions with a known Changeling, often for the worse. Alignment Like their human progenitors, Changelings tend towards no alignment as a whole. Religion Changelings more often worship the Goddesses than anything else, as it was their Declaration of Mercy that allowed their ancestors to survive. Many Changelings in hiding revere the Virtues, if for no other reason than to fit in. Some rare Changelings adhere to a Principle, and they are most often found living openly, as their Changeling selves. Names Changelings show the same variance in naming as humans, though if they live openly they often adopt new, often flamboyant, names drawn from wherever the Changeling sees fit. Adventurers Changelings adventure for all the normal reasons, and for one other: to gain acceptance. Most famous Changelings are spies and thieves, so many Changelings are drawn to make a name for themselves in adventuring and helping people, and thus perhaps dispel a little of the stigma on their people. Racial Traits *'Ability Bonuses:' +2 to one ability score of the player’s choice. Changelings are varied by nature. *'Shapechanger Subtype: '''Changelings are humanoids with the Shapechanger subtype. *'Medium:' Changelings are medium creatures, and thus have no special bonuses or penalties from size. *'Normal Speed: Changelings have a base lands speed of 30 feet. *'''Hard To Fool: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against sleep and charm effects. *'Silver Tongued: '+2 racial bonus on Bluff, Intimidate and Sense Motive skill checks. Changelings were made to be spies and are naturally adept at deception and reading others. *'Minor Change Shape (Su):' Changelings have the supernatural ability to alter their appearance as though using a disguise self spell that affects their bodies but not their possessions. This ability is not an illusory effect but a minor physical alteration of a changeling’s facial features, skin color and texture, and size, within the limits described for the spell. A changeling can use this ability at will, and the alteration lasts until he changes shape again. A changeling reverts to his natural form when killed. A true seeing spell reveals his natural form. When using this ability to create a disguise, a changeling receives a +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks. Using this ability is a full-round action. *'''Automatic Languages: '''Common, the language of their region of origin. Bonus Languages: Any. Category:Races